It's only a dream, Dean Winchester
by Ms. Anan
Summary: AU!When Dean leaves his hectic home to live in motels his journey takes him, dreams of an adventurous life with an Angel Castiel root to life making Dean urgent to find what is real and who he should be with. Destiel human!Castiel and very little heterosexual, explicit! The story that is not what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! First time writing on this site, please give me feedback on this!

More chapters to come of course!

* * *

"Duck! Cas!" Dean yelled across to the other hoping he would listen. He didn't. The iron bar gripped tight held by one of his close friends, though Dean never knew their name, was now slamming into Cas' skull having him fall onto the concrete floor. Blood pulsed in Castiel's head, he had to get up or they both will get killed. Before he could even get up the stranger he once knew cutting into his head again leaving Cas to black out. Dean yelled throwing himself onto Cas not knowing what to do. Wet tears exploded from his eyes, feeling warm. No, hot. Something covering him, struggling- he shook awake. Always this was his worst fear yet, Dean Winchester had yet another episode of what he enjoys calling it his "Supernatural" episodes.

He wiped the tears mixed with hot sweat off his face using his plaid blanket. "Didn't even know you can cry." His maid walked into his room, covered in filth that he could do within a few hours. "Sorry, this one was bad ain't it?" The slim brunette haired maid pushed in her cart of cleaning and baskets for washing the sheets. "I didn't expect you to come so earl-" Dean looked over at his clock, 3 in the afternoon. Way past when he was suppose to check out of the motel. He been staying there for a couple days, finding somewhere new. Anywhere but home.

The gorgeous maid looked at Dean seconds maybe minutes before she wanted to turn around. "I can, I can uh, I can come back later." She stuttered noticing Dean's exposed chest slipping out from the covers. He looked back at her "No, no why don't you, come." He walked closer to the maid, feet away she jumped on him. Her lips were cold and soft, but her tongue down his throat and the bulge in his pants was hot and hard. He didn't care what was happening, he hadn't had action like this in a week. Her hands slipped urgently up and down his chest, feeling him through the impossible gap they had between them. She paused breathing hard falling onto the bed on top of him. "Cas, my name is Cas. Short for Cassie."

She smudged her face back onto his, Dean grew the tent in his boxers and slipped off the maids dress, honestly it was eye candy for any man. He grew the thought of Castiel, but he ignored it and the naked maid began sucking on his neck, slipping off Dean's boxers and her breasts rubbed against Dean's chest making him hot. He held her close but she slipped down, smirking at him as he was fully slid down back facing up, feet kicking the blankets off the edge of the queen sized bed.

She grabbed the shaft, licking the tip playfully and taking it whole into her mouth. Dean threw his head back smiling, eyes rolling back into his head. She bobbed her head, adjusting to the full intake inside her mouth. Dean moaned roughly, feeling explosions within his body and her tongue sliding against it using great teeth gently made so much of a difference.

Dean moaned trying to remember her name, but thoughts smashed into his head. Castiel's face popped into his mind. His chest on him, sliding and grinding their cocks against each other made Dean moan "ohh Cas. Yes." The maid smirked at him and continued faster, not knowing what was really in Dean's mind. Dean imagined Cas slipping Dean's dick into his mouth, sucking hard on it scratching up Dean's chest. Dean dug his nails into the sheets, pleading more. He was close, but but he needed..."Cas! Ah!" He came, his body began to relax and the whore maid swallowed all of it happily. Dean whispered his slow, husky whisper "Castiel."

He opened his eyes realizing the maid had heard him. She stared, confused and a tad frustrated. "I- uh." Before he could say more she had grabbed her dress slipping it back on, putting on her shoes. "Yeah, okay whatever. Just get up and go, I will be back in 20 minutes." She grabbed her cart and basket slamming the door behind her.

Dean sat up, not knowing what just happened. _Did I really think of Cas doing that to me? _More importantly, _I loved it. _But Cas, Castiel was never real, like an angel or anything could exist like Dean needed to think of him from these constant dreams. Dean got up, walking into the open door bathroom to piss. He walked into the shower, turning on hot water and washing himself from everything that happened. The dreams since he left home, he left for adventure and now...it's like he never wanted to wake up until that last dream. They were always so happy, driving in his baby with Cas, he never looked at him one-way no. Dean shut his eyes as the shampoo ran over his face. Flashes of Cas' cute smile, the way he looked at Dean. Made Dean so- he opened his eyes. Cas is not real, he thought. If only he could find someone like him. Even if Dean isn't into guys. Just Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks to anyone who is still reading, I shall keep up as promised!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Dammit." Dean left the diner alone not knowing where to turn next, his head wasn't on straight from deciding against college. Maybe that's how it can change, too late now, maybe. Middle of North Dakota and no where to turn now. He could always go to Bobby, as an old drunk he saw him closer as a father than anyone else.

Dean's own father told him to leave as soon as dreams started back up again. Dean had the dreams of this other life hunting demons and chasing the impossible since he was a boy. He took medications, therapy, but slowly refused to take them because that life was so much better than just working on school and his father's car shop. He drove away with his Impala 67' and now, spending just one more night here before he goes down to South Dakota to get help from Bobby. He hoped he would listen to him and he couldn't come right out and say he's fallen for an Angel of his dreams that doesn't even exist. Just that alone doesn't explain anything.

He turned in to the almost deserted parking lot 'Cozy Cabins Motel' to crash after driving seven hours away from his last night sleep. He opened the green wooden door to bells chiming like a convenience shop. A balding woman with tan skin looked up from her book sitting against the wall on the red loveseat. Her glasses rested on the edge of her tiny nose, eyes completely white. She took in his looks, as he took in hers. She was old, white hair hardly clinging on her scalp. "Need a room?" She asked gently, hands shaking putting down her book throwing her over sized plaid vest on the chair.

Dean smiled and nodded at her. "Uh, yes. Only for one night, thanks." He watched her tiny hands go through the keys. "You alone? Where's ya girl? Seems like a couple coming out here far from town into these woods it'd be a nice comfort for the both of yeh." Her hands went through pulling out something that looked like a credit card scanner. "No, I am more just, clearing my head head and uh-" "No I am not blind, eyes just been like this since my wife died." She said, she stared at him long. "Clearing your head from ye dreams or that ye don't be feelin accepted at home?" Dean's face felt full of confusion, he opened his mouth to speak but again she spoke for him, "Now you sleep tight, room right next door on the right." The machine accepted his credit card and Dean nodded and and turned around to head back to his car, when he shut the car door behind him clenching his bag of clothes he shook his head, hard to tell reality sometimes.

The room was old. Quiet. Broken down heater, and the bed was small but he could manage. Dean threw the bag on the floor, crashing himself onto the bed, arms raised behind his head. He shut his eyes for a moment.

"Cas, Cas what's goin on? I thought you were dead!?" Dean yelled as Cas pulled him through the room, it was a house Dean couldn't recognise "I am an Angel, an iron bar couldn't reflect damage on me for long, even if I am losing connection to heaven, hold on, Dean." Cas pressed his fingers against Dean's forehead in a rush.

Dean shot awake. He hardly was asleep for a second. "No! Dammit Cas!" He yelled. Silence fell over the room except for the ticking of the clock. He sighed, turning his head and shutting his eyes again.

Black. Blank, nothing.

He woke the next morning, which he had realised that he had not dreamt at all the whole night. "Son of a bitch." He looked around his room and down at himself. He didn't even take off his clothes or shoes he wanted to see Cas so badly. He only saw him for what felt less than 8 seconds. Great.

Dean felt awful that morning drive, he didn't want any music, hell all of his music was his dad's anyhow. He sat driving down an open road thinking. _Was it a sign? It's over? _He wasn't sure, he hoped not, the only thing he came to realize that he loved dreaming of...Cas.

He was now 4 hours from Bobby's house. He didn't stop driving, not even to pee. Thank sweet Angels for 2 and 3 liter bottles. It was like everywhere Dean had to stop to sleep, he never wants to go back to. He had nothing else to do. Maybe seeing Bobby tell him what to do things will pick themselves up.

He made it into Sioux Falls, South Dakota. Dean was way too stupid not to go get gas, his baby didn't make it one more mile in. "No, no no no no!" The engine shut down and rolled onto the curve. He hit the wheel, sighing and pulling out his phone. "Bobby? Yeah yeah, I'm fine. I'm in town, could you bring the tow actually? Yeah. I know." He hung up and waited. John must of told him he left home, figures. Dean doesn't hate his dad, just upset at him. Then again, it's his fault for almost slipping into a coma-no don't think about that. Dean looked over, Cas was sitting in his seat. Like a ghost, "Cas!"and he vanished, Dean must be hallucinating from how badly he needed him right now. Just to be near him or hug him. He craved it so.

Dean got out of the car when he saw Bobby's blue Ford tow truck pull up. Bobby got out, still same cap on his head, beard and look in his eyes. He grabbed Dean "come here, boy." He hugged him tight and let go of him. "Scared to death. Why you leave? Surprised to even have your dad call me." Dean shook his head. "I don't know Bobby, dreams gotten so vivid now and I just couldn't stay home." "You selfish brat. Leaving Sam home, I know how much you care bout that boy! Leaving cause a few nightmares drivin you this far?" Dean lowered his head. "I told Sammy to be safe. Smart, don't do anything I'd do, unless you'd want a few girls." Dean smiled from his own advice. Bobby looked at him in the eyes. "Fine, you can help me at home. No difference here than home though, get you on your feet. I know everyone in this town. You look sick. What happened to you?" Dean remembered. His dreams were years long, he dreamt of hell. Being pulled out of it, watching Cas die a few times. He looked back at Bobby "Haven't been well today."

"Sure, ye pansy. Let's take this home, common get in the truck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bobby was in the other room while he grabbed Dean a laptop tossing it back at him. Dean thought that he could at least look up something to keep the time going. He typed in a search engine _Angels. _Pictures of cartoonist's drawings of bald guys in sheets with white puffy wings, then some of famous paintings all seemed so unrealistic of what Dean has seen. He typed in a name instead. _Castiel_. A few unfamiliar faces popped up. He went to search for links that read _Cassiel. No, not him. _Other than that there wasn't anything on Cas.

_Profile Castiel Collins. _Dean snorted to himself. "Really? A dating site." He clicked on it, it was him. Except, cleaner. Though anyone would dress better for a photo. He urgently looked through the site's profile. "Age, 28 blah blah blah. Interested in...woman and _men_. Oh, what do we have here? Photos." Dean scrolled down and clicked on the link. He was just like him, except more...human. One of the photos he had a button up purple dress shirt, except the tie was undone and his chest was exposed a bit from the top. His face didn't look as rough; he was just as beautiful.

Dean watched Bobby walk into the kitchen where Dean was eyeballing the lap top. He adjusted himself for his jeans were becoming tight on him. "I'm going out, be back in a few hours. A friend of mine needs a fix on their radiator." Dean didn't look away from the picture instead he just nodded his head and took the laptop into his bedroom.

He never really thought of needing to masturbate, but he couldn't take it. He hopped up on the bed setting the laptop with him unbuttoning his jeans reaching down onto his length under his pants. He looked over at the picture feeling a warm sensation and slowly gripped at the shaft pulling it out to start. He adjusted himself on the bed using his other hand to pull his jeans down and gripped the blanket tight.

He shut his eyes imagining Cas. What he would look like underneath that coat even if he didn't want to take it off just him on Dean. All over him. Dean found himself lightly touching the head slowly making his way back down to the shaft and back up to the tip. He let out a grunt of pleasure keeping his eyes and mind focused on Cas. _"Dean." _Dean opened his eyes looking around the room. The door was locked and he was completely sure he had heard Cas say his name. He didn't want to stop so he continued on. Castiel's lips on his must be so full so soft- he heard the door opened that lead outside.

_Dammit Bobby. _Dean pulled his pants back up redoing the belt and rushing to the door. The door was wide open with no one there. He laughed to himself hoping that he was asleep and Cas would come any minute to tell him something followed him home. Dean walked outside the house, looked over hoping to see Cas in the passenger seat of the Impala waiting for Dean to get information from Bobby to go kill some Norse God or something. Cas wasn't there and he won't ever be there.

"Wait.." Dean jumped back inside slamming the door behind him going back into his room grabbing the laptop off the bed urgently to find exactly where this other Cas is. Sure he may be nothing like Cas, but what did Dean have to lose. To be turned down? He wouldn't give up so easily. _"Stop Dean."_ Dean looked up, again. Nothing. Yet it was him _again. _Dean wanted to ignore it and instead looked for his location. Sioux Falls, South Dakota. "You…you have to be kidding me. No freakin way." There's no number on his profile though a phone book or even Bobby could know who he is. Anyone could know, he could ask around town just like any other case he had. He twisted himself to lay on his stomach to look at more about him. "Loves traveling, food and nature. Ha yeah yeah nice guy." Dean shut the laptop setting it to the thought of what it would be like have Cas and him eating burgers together or some other romantic garbage. Really he wasn't sure what he wanted.

He moved onto the pillow looking up at the ceiling until his lids fell heavy and blackness surrounded him.

"Cas? Cas!" Dean walked down the hardly lit street shouting. The air was near freezing, his breath formed a cloud puffing out while he passed under the only street lamp for the next 14 blocks. Dean tensed up from the cold folding his arms and regretting he didn't have a heavier jacket or at least more layers. Dean stopped to look up to the starless sky. There weren't any clouds or a moon. He knew it then

"Dammit, don't tell me I am dreaming." For the first time Dean actually had realized it was a dream for his advantage. A hand fell over his shoulder making Dean jump before he had realized it was Cas who didn't know personal space.

"Dean we need to talk." Castiel was bleeding, he was holding his stomach and unmatched patterns of scratches bled throughout his face.

"What the hell, Cas I need you to tell me something. Is this a dream."

Cas' expression softened. "Yes. It's the only way for me to talk to you, but this isn't safe."

"What the hell do you mean this isn't safe? We're in my head Cas like we've been this whole time."

Cas lowered his head, clenching under his ribs harder grunting to speak "th-this isn't the right-you have to go. Live, find something and just, go. Dean. _Go_. These are dreams, treat them like it. I can't help you out there."

"Go where, Cas? I don't _have anywhere to go. _You know that. If I could stay here I would, but you're telling me this is all just a bunch of bull I made up in my head? Why not just put me in a monkey suit and throw me into a cage? This, this! Is hell to me! I have to wake up into this other life where none of this even exists. You know how that makes me feel? Having to leave you?"

"Dean."

"When I am awake I know that even if it's a different version of Cas that isn't heaven's bitch. That it's someone I can know they would be there when I wake up in the morning."

"Are you saying you'd be intimate with another human and expect me to reflect something of what you are so certain should happen?"

Dean smirked at him "Why not Cas? Why not. Seeing all you give me is crap and disappear all the time. Hell you left like you needed to tell me something and I haven't seen you sense!"

"You saw me." "You don't know what I saw I don't even know what I saw."

Cas**'** eyes looked deep into Dean. Both of the pure blue pools looked back frustrated at him. Dean's voice softened, "somehow having a connection with two places, it's almost like a different world out there. I start hearing you, seeing you."

"Dean I had to check on your current status-" "You were spying on me? How in the hell are you able to do that?"

"Ever think I am trying to go see you outside of this Dean. This is not of my power or control of what I can or cannot do withheld in your head or out."

"But it's not in my head is it?"

Cas didn't speak. Dean took a step forward. "It's not in my head? Then what is it? I just get dropped into other places like it's all ok for it to happen? Is it Gabriel?"

Cas looked over to the deserted building trying to avoid eye contact. "So it is. He drops me into another life on your orders?""Heavens. Orders. God's will." "You and I both know that's just crap."

"This is not in my hands Dean." "My whole life Cas, I just been living one lie or another? I ever get to choose?"

"You don't."

Dean backed up from him "Cas, I am done. I am just done. If you can make it so I just start dreaming of fishing again that would be great." Cas gave him one more long gaze, almost as if his entire expression read

_I'm so sorry._

Dean shot awake, looking over at the open screen window. He was freezing having to get up and close it. Moved back into the bed smothering himself with the blankets. He had just realized what happened, but he didn't want to believe it. He will look for that Castiel, better him than assface. He chuckled to himself, _"assbutt." _

* * *

Hope you like it so far, thank you so much for continuing on reading it ^^ 3

Expect much to come. This is only the beginning my loves~


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for those who kept on reading. Much appreciate any advice you give me as well, trust me it helps me a lot!  
Probably sick of hearing this, but Happy New Year~  
(Sorry I was a tad late, I'll be posting more chapters soon! :'D)

* * *

No matter what went on between him and Castiel Dean wouldn't let it affect him. He dealt with too much these past years that for once and finally, Dean Winchester was happy. Or that was what he told himself and Bobby. Dean was going to make the best of his life even if it meant never sleeping again. He had the idea that Cas would lie to him, or his own head would for he hasn't had trust in himself for the longest of time. He will follow Cas' advice of living to treat the dreams as what they appear to be in other people's eyes, which meant that he had the find this Castiel Collins wherever he could be in this town.

First thing's first, pie. Pie was Dean's comfort food, the latest hunger strikes first option, the gift from the gods. There was nothing that compares to a slice of pie to Dean. He would marry it if he could last long enough without consuming it. Dean could probably list a thousand reasons why pie is good. It's great, can't go into a new town without getting a slice of it. He wasn't obsessed over it but right now it was his fix.

The familiar bells chang above the door entering into the town's café a few locals turned their heads to see a new comer into town grinning back at Dean's goofy smiling face. He swaggered past a few tables to sit on a stool next to an old greased up repair man drinking his morning coffee reading the papers. An old curvy woman lazily looked from the side of the counter.

"What can I get ya hun?" Her voice was surprisingly pleasant compared to her appearance.

"Hey, pig n' poke. I'll have the special." He glanced down the long counter stretching across half the diner. "..and a slice of the pie down there. Thanks."

She nodded taking his order to the kitchen waiting a few minutes before she returned with coffee.  
"Coffee?" "Sure, thanks." Dean watched her pour it and it was one of his few chances. "Do you have any idea-of uh a guy…Castiel Collins? Dark hair, blue eyes"  
The man next to him turned to face him "Castiel? Fixed up his car few days ago! Sure as hell a nice guy, for a strange one."

"Strange? What you mean?" Dean was urgent to find out more.

"He well…he is in rather some mud if you know what I mean. His partner, boyfriend likes to call him. He's the one who totaled his car." The man whispered it softly like he didn't want others to hear.

"You have his number on you? Or his address? I uh-I have a few papers to give him."

"Yeah yeah, he doesn't have a phone. Or maybe it's his partner that won't let him to it."

The waitress spoke up, "see here there is a lot of rumors that this here boy is havin him an abusive boyfriend. No one knows for certain, sometimes he comes around here and he's the kindest mind around here if you'd ask me! I wonder how he'd let a guy like that hurt him. Poor thing." She shook her head watching Dean eat and others around the café.

"I'm surprised, towns like this so…" "Accepting of who you can love free of gender?" "Yeah." Dean swallowed down coffee uncomfortably.

"Well it's not unusual; there are some folk who see it negative like. Can't control what people think." She smiled turning her back to help another customer at the end of the counter. Dean sat and continued eating wondering what this Cas was like, and who the hell would ever hurt him.

A chime came in making it a tad bit quieter in the room. Dean turned around to realize it was Castiel strangely different, but it was him. His clothes looked new, well shaved and Dean could notice a smile across his face that Dean missed. Though Cas was always sort of emotionless to Dean, when he could get a good joke through the clueless angel Cas would smirk that huge grin on his face making Dean feel at home. This Cas walked in wearing a blue t-shirt underneath his checkered flannel that was as bright as his eyes. Dean stopped staring in awe at him to mind to his own business.

_Please, don't sit near me, please, it's too soon to see him_. "Ahh." Castiel took a seat a stool away from Dean grabbing a paper and looking around. "Nice day to see you here Castiel," said the waitress.

"Mighty fine day to see you too, Helen. The usual." He smiled at her looking back down at the paper keeping that charming look not going away anytime soon. She brought him something rather strange for ten in the morning, a coffee cream and sugar and-a burger. Huh.

He took in the burger savouring its wonderful taste in and looking over at Dean back at Helen. "Mm-new guy?" He put his elbows up comfortably on the table speaking with his mouth full.

"Yeah looks like it! What's your name boy? Common we won't bite. Unlike White Castle here." Helen the waitress said encouraging Dean to talk about himself in front of this Cas? What could he even say in front of him?

"My name's Dean. Winchester. I-i-uh move a lot, think I found home not so sure. Looking for the right one I like long walks on the beach and blue eyes." He sounded mocking smiling so hard he felt his cheek bones ache.

"I have blue eyes." Cas winked at him, Dean smiled looking down at the ground feeling like he wanted to internally scream.

Cas sighed loudly and long, raising an eyebrow from Helen. "What's been goin on at home lately?"  
The café grew silent, everyone was overly curious to hear what may been happening with Cas and his mysterious boy. Cas shook his head.

"I'm a free man. Just long night, moving and such. Having the dreams again." He looked over at Dean, this time Dean caught eye contact the instant he said about dreams. Dean's mouth dropped thoughts searching and wondering. Could he know who Dean was or is? Dean wanted to ask a million questions in the silence that filled the room now broke into whispers.

"It's all okay, it's rather lonely but I don't have to worry anymore." He kept on starring down at Dean, noticing his clothes like his leather jacket and button up. So many layers it was like he was ripping them off in his mind. Cas looked back at Helen who had caught him eye balling Dean like it was a dog's first time being fed in weeks.

"So you are sticking around for a while?" Cas awaited Dean to answer.

_He's talking to me, fuck fuck fuck. _"Yes. Yes, I am staying," he said awkwardly nodding his head. He didn't know why he was so nervous; he never gets nervous like this. He could even tell how nervous Cas was constantly looking at Dean then back at the ground or at the ceiling.

Dean finished eating talking to Cas about how he's been working on cars since he was a kid and how he hated how he was treated at home so he left to go live with Bobby and looking for a job. Castiel raised up his head at the chance.

"I work at a grill, I mean it's a part time family owned thing. I come here cause well best burgers ever is the ones Helen makes. You should come work with me Helen, free burgers all round. My other job is selling radios and I'm decent if you need your taxes done," he chuckled making chills go up Dean's back.  
"We could always use help; it's just me Jo and Paige. She prefers to be called Gabe, though. But we call her whatever we're in the mood to call her she's rather wonderful to be around. Job's yours if you want it."

Dean almost jumped out of his seat, "hell yeah, sounds awesome." Dean was already beginning to feel better about what happened between him and his angel. This Cas was softer spoken, flirty and fuck he was something Dean wanted to get hold of. He began getting over the fact he was a guy, it didn't matter to Dean. He was wonderful.

"Here's my personal number, hmm.." He wrote it down handing it to him Dean.

He got up, paid for his meal ripping out a crap credit card that he used at the last motel waving a bye to Helen and a "nice meeting you, Dean Winchester," came from Castiel as he almost tripped out the door.

Dean got into his car, shaking from him. He was getting over the dreams, everything would be alright now. He looked up into the mirror adjusting it making sure there wasn't anything in his teeth placing it back to show his angel sitting in the back seat. Dean jumped and turned around, he was gone.

Dean slammed on the horn pissed. Not today, he wasn't going to ruin his day today.  
Soon enough he'll call him and he will- he noticed Castiel leaving the café. The back of his neck was badly bruised, also was his pants rolled up on the bottoms had bruises on his ankles. Now he remembered, Dean did see a few red marks he was sure they were not hickey's and had to be from someone hitting him or him falling. Dean backed out of the parking lot hoping that what he saw was only something Cas wanted him to see, his angel messing with his mind or his own mind messing with him.  
Dean drove back to Bobby's, Bobby will clear his head with some chore. He'll call Cas tomorrow about the job, but yet Dean had a feeling he would see his angel very soon yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean slammed the door behind him to his Impala parked outside Bobby's house passing the sidewalks of the quiet street around him. He noticed Bobby was home and happy to actually talk to him for a few minutes at least. He pulled out his key which he found the door opening for him as a red headed woman walked out smiling hair a mess and a sorry look on her face. She almost ran into him, she clenched her purse tight to her.

"Oh! Sorry!" She spat out while Dean just nodded and headed inside turning his head to look at her walking away, she was well slimming, even for an older woman. She must be experienced Dean smirked to himself which faded when he thought of why she was at Bobby's place.

He sat himself in the same place as he did his first night there, the kitchen table flipping through the average paper of crimes deaths and town news that was too ordinary for Dean to handle. He liked the sense of adventure; it gave him meaning to what he wanted to do in his life. He frowned that Cas was the one who made him feel like that. Things can change, he could get used to not moving around and living life a little.

"Where ya go?" Bobby grabbed out the beer in the fridge, twisting at its top taking a few sips of it to take the edge off.

Dean got up to get himself a beer. "Went to a diner, met a few people. You know, socializing." His charming fake smile went though.

"Who'd you meet?"

"Waitress named Helen, I think. Guy named Cas."

"Cas? That _angel _from the grill in downtown?" Bobby chuckled to himself.

"Angel?" Dean leaned up from his seat, blood began to pulse throughout him.

"Yeah yeah. What they call him, or some nickname I don't know. Rather he's some kind of man loving guy, though I've seen him with a girl a few times. He's kind and all, but really when it comes to takin orders he's some igit."

"Ha. So he plays for both teams or-" Dean looked avoiding finishing his sentence drinking some more of his beer until it was finished. He got back up to grab another one looking back at Bobby, "You knew him long?"

"Well he's been here for, hell I don't remember. Either way, why is it you who's interested?"

Dean set the cap from the beer onto the table setting himself back down the chair. He couldn't honestly answer that, shifting his eyes to the left and right "He- offered me a position."

"He did? Good. You need to get out of this house."

"It's only been a few days, Bobby. 3 the most."

"You gonna take it?"

"Yeah, I'll call him tomorrow."

"Okay, good. How've you been sleeping? I hear you at night yelling and such."

"I'm okay." Dean lied.

He leaned back into his chair. "Bobby, you don't mind if... I stayed, a while longer-"

"No I don't care, this is your home too," he interrupted.

"Thank you," he mumbles drinking the remainder of his beer.

Dean might as well sleep, spending the next few hours at a bar then heading home. He wasn't really looking forward to seeing Cas tonight, if he saw him.  
But either way Dean ended up only in his boxers pulling at the blanket covering himself in the darkness within the room. He felt cold surround him completely.

Dean noticed how quiet it was on that street again, he wished he had somewhere to turn.

"Dean." Castiel awkwardly made his appearance knowing his current situation between him and Dean.

Dean took a look at him, wanting to turn away or have him vanish like always, but he stayed.  
"Cas. After all that you said, what the hell did you need to tell me."

Cas was up into his personal space, still the tiny bit of distance between height between them made it so easy for their lips to touch. Castiel's eyes never left Dean's lips.

Until Dean had is eyes forced open, awakening the fake reality without a reply from Cas.

"Just fantastic." He looked over at the clock,_ 11:58 am._

"How the hell?" He got up, fixing the bed throwing off his boxers walking into the bathroom. He took a minute to look at his reflection. Same hair and no need to shave surprisingly. He liked the rough look he had. His eyes were the most difficult thing to look at. Knowing that he had to get out there, facing the world like he wasn't a disappointment enough.

The hot water shower pulled over him shutting his eyes thinking of Cas. His smile made him warmer than the steam filling the room. He remembered to call him for he was going to take the job today.

"Yes. Yes. Be there in five minutes." Dean hung up from talking to Cas. Or…not his Cas. He didn't even know anymore.

He soon pulled into the driveway of _Heaven's Grill _making Dean roll his eyes. He straightened his clean button up and new shoes to look decent. Walking past the few cars looking over to see Cas taking down the Help Wanted sign. Cas grinned at him, and the knot in Dean's stomach formed again.

He was wearing a thin blue apron. Underneath a white button up dress shirt that fit him perfectly. Dean nodded at him throwing his keys into his pocket. "Excited you took the offer." His lovely smile grew larger.

"Trust me, I am too." They entered the shop noticing the girl called Gabe was there. She had short brown hair and high cheekbones, curvy but yet thin and very young. Dressed in a vest and black dress shoes. She looked well dressed, for working at a sandwich shop. He reached for his "Hey Cas!" She smirked at Dean. "Who's your friend?"  
"He's new. Why don't you help Gabe take these salt and pepper boxes in from outside? She could show you around." Cas said beginning to cook up an order.

Dean wasn't used to this, working and making food. But he could try. "Sure." He followed her out back to carry in the boxes. He was pointed on what the special was, where to put this and that. What people usually come in and he actually liked this Gabe girl. She was kind at heart, and full of surprises. She enjoyed music and art. She painted most of the Grill, which was colorful compared to the outside. It had the feeling of the Victorian era mixed with robotic western. Like as if the steam powered machines were just invented, and the room had some robotic feel to it with the metal chairs, the gears with oil drips painted onto the walls. Dean could see why people would generally enjoy coming in here.

After a while he began to get to know this Cas too. He was quiet. Not much social except for when he gets introduced or is interested in speaking at the current moment. He seemed bored of life, but showed much interest in Dean for purposely dropping things to bend over to pick them up. Dean couldn't help himself there either.

More throughout the next couple of days Dean has worked at the grill. He began to wonder why it was even called that in the first place. Until he realized that Cas had a thing for angels. He had taken his shirt off to reveal his angel wings tattoo spread across his back in full detail. Dean had to touch it, his tanned skin felt warm at the touch. Cas turning around shirtless making Dean pull back. He noticed another tattoo that read _My Angel_ above his right bicep. Dean squinted at it looking at Cas. Cas' face felt full of shame knowing it wasn't the time to tell him where that one came from. Dean now knows why people call him angel, because he's the angel of the town. The cutest one, nicest one who watches over everyone big or small he had the heart to. He wasn't much of being religious it seemed, but it was something about him that just screamed he was hiding something. Dean craved to know that week, but he also knew it will take time before he would tell him something like his entire life story. Whatever he had to say about that tattoo. The way he looked at Dean, made his heart ache. His forehead sweat. He just didn't have words to say anything at all, so he looked at him long and looked away without saying a word. Which could make Cas feel as if Dean doesn't have interest in him. Not like Dean was wondering the same.

Still every night that week not a single dream. Cas hasn't said a word to Dean since that night he was forced awake, _again. _Dean tossed and turned a few times, but he slept through the darkness still awaiting his answer.

* * *

Until next chapter my loves. (Sorry for any errors, Wrote this quickly because I've been lacking and I apologize!)


End file.
